My Heavenly Angel
by iheartgod175
Summary: After celebrating his victory over the Daltons, Huckleberry Hound makes his way back to the village...and reflects on the most special thing in his life. Huck/Desert Flower drabble, set during the ending of "The Good, the Bad and Huckleberry Hound".


**A/N:** Before I start, I want to thank my Savior, Jesus Christ, for giving me the ideas for every and all stories that I write. Without You, I know for certain that I would never have a career as a writer. I thank You for this, in Jesus' mighty name, Amen!

Here I am again with another one-shot for _The Good, the Bad and Huckleberry Hound._ This one's another Huck/Desert Flower one-shot that I wrote out on paper and then decided to type up. There really needs to be some more Huck/Desert Flower fics. It's super short, but I hope you like it!

* * *

 **Title:  
** My Heavenly Angel

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Rating:** K

 **Summary:** On his way back to Desert Flower's village, Huck reflects on the best thing to ever walk into his life. Huck/Desert Flower fluff, set in Huck's POV. Takes place near the end of "The Good, the Bad and Huckleberry Hound".

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Huck, Desert Flower, or any of the other characters mentioned in this story. It'd be awesome if I did...

* * *

 **My Heavenly Angel  
**

After celebrating my victory over the Daltons, my friends and I were riding back to Two-Bit, giddy with excitement. It was as I was riding that I suddenly remembered a promise I had to keep. I pulled my faithful horsie, Bob, to a stop.

Yogi, my oldest friend, also pulled aside when he saw that I had stopped. "Hey, what's up, Huck?" he asked.

"Yeah, aren't you coming back with us to Two-Bit?" Quick Draw added.

"Sorry, fellers. As much as I'd like to, I've gotta go. I've got a wedding to attend," I answered, "my own."

"Okay, Huck. I guess we'll be seeing you around. Congrats on the wedding!" Yogi called.

After everyone bid me goodbye, we went our separate ways-my friends to Two-Bit and I towards the village where I had met my angel, Desert Flower.

You'd be surprised to know that I was quite a romantic when we first met. Even when I had lost my memory after the Dalton's attempt to kill me, and I didn't even remember my own name, I do remember the first thing I said to her when I woke up from the crash, after I saw her pretty face looking into mine.

 _"Why, shuckins, I...I must be in heaven."_

 _"And what makes you say that, mysterious blue hombre?"_

 _"Because you look like an angel."_

After she said that she was going to take care of me until I got better, I remarked that I hope I never did, because it meant I'd spend time with this lovely girl. And from the look in her eyes, I think she also hoped to spend as much time as possible with me, too.

The few weeks I spent with her were the best of my life. I remember spending days strolling with her through the desert, laughing, sharing stories about our friends, having a good time. I also found out that for a nice, docile girl, she had a little playful streak, playing harmless pranks on me when I wasn't looking. And she was also an amazing chef, as she could cook enough food to feed a king.

Most girls that I've been with were either too bossy, too demanding or too clingy. My darling Clementine had been a combination of all three. Needless to say, I forgot all about her when I met Desert Flower, as she had been nothing like those other girls. I was also happy to know that unlike the others, she appreciated my singing.

As I made my way back to her village, I thought of the song I had sang to her as my proposal. With my angel's face coming to mind, I pulled out my guitar and sang the final verses of the song, ready to spend the rest of my life with her.

 _"Your silvery beams shines on love's dreams_

 _We'll be cuddlin' soooon_

 _Under the silvery moon..."_

 **The End**

* * *

I kind of wrote this out after posting "A Hero's Welcome", but I didn't post it since I was busy with so many other things. Writing several stories does that to you. But I can't help it; I freakin' love _The Good, the Bad and Huckleberry Hound._ The ending scene with Huck returning to Desert Flower is one of my favorites _-that_ , and the proposal scene. It made me go "d'aww" the first time I saw it. I'm not sure if I got the lyrics right, though. I'll have to check the movie again just to be sure.

Reviews are great!

God bless, iheartgod175


End file.
